Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks often employ fractional frequency reuse (FFR) schemes in order to optimally allocate frequencies within a cellular network. FFR partitions a cell's (e.g. an LTE eNodeB) bandwidth among user equipment within the network such that cell-edge users of adjacent cells do not interfere with each other and interference received by cell interior users is reduced. The use of FFR in a cellular network is a tradeoff between improvement in rate and coverage for cell edge users, and sum network throughput and spectral efficiency for the network.